Rebel Angels
by Fly4ever
Summary: Echo is the leader of a flock of kids who are genetically engineered to be bird-humans. That's what they think at least, but there is more to there existence than they know about.
1. Bangbang

**A/N: Echo, Shane, Ceera, Wolf, Mirage, and Brain are mine. But the idea of mutant bird kids is James Patterson's. Also, I had a healer in my Flock before JP had one in Fang (not a huge, overwhelming spoiler. I know that from the excerpt and if you're a diehard MR fan you know that too). So yeah. I hope you enjoy R&R please!**

**Chapter 1**

**Shane**

Since Echo was shot, we decided to lie low. Staying in Southwood puts us in danger of being found again, but we've been running for too long and we need a rest.

Echo was shot protecting Brain. Brain is seven and he is a budding Einstein. The kid could win Nobel Prizes. One bullet punched into her left wing joint right where it meets her shoulder, one almost went through to her heart, nicking the aorta on the way, and one more to her spinal chord. She was paralyzed and bleeding to death before Wolf and I had killed the bastards who had shot her. But Brain was safe and according to Echo that's all that mattered. If it hadn't been for Ceera—the dark eyed, dark haired angel in our Flock—Echo would have been dead, or worse…paralyzed for life. Though I would rather see Echo paralyzed from neck down than dead, Echo would rather be dead because if Echo couldn't fly she might as well be dead.

After Ceera removed the bullets and fixed Echo as best she could, we hid in the Southwood Forest, keeping out of sight of the predators in the sky and on the ground. Echo was still unconscious but she was stable and with the help of Ceera's gift she wasn't paralyzed. Ceera is only nine and can only do so much with her gift, but she saved Echo. Ceera couldn't fully fix Echo's injuries. She used most of her gift healing Echo's paralysis and her aorta. Echo's healing well but she's prone to exhaustion—near death experiences will do that to you—and her wing is stiff. While Echo is out of commission I am Flock leader, which means I give the orders. My only order is stay put and stay out of danger. Since we can't spend the time it takes Echo to heal sitting on our butts I got us enrolled in the local high school and elementary school. Southwood High and Southwood Elementary School. Actually, I didn't do anything. Mirage did. Mirage is thirteen. She's short with blond ringlets and big Bambi eyes. That's her usual look. She can look like anyone in the world.

It's not so much that she changes how she looks, it's more like she changes how everyone _sees_ her. Like a mirage in a desert. Hence the name, Mirage. Mirage made the vice principal at Southwood High think she's our mother. Our adoptive mother since no mirage in the world could cover the different looks in our group.

I'm the eldest at sixteen years of age, but Echo's the leader. I'm fine with that. You don't need to be stronger, or older, or smarter than everyone else to be the leader. You just have to be a leader. I don't know how to explain, but Echo's the leader and I'm not. And I'm fine with that. I'm tall with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Ceera and Mirage have dubbed me 'hot'. My wings range from mahogany brown to a dusty gold.

Echo is fifteen. She's about 5' 7'' with white-blond hair, green eyes, and faintly tanned skin. It's an odd combination of colors, but what about us is normal? Her wings are white with streaks of gold.

Then there's Mirage who looks like an angel in her usual guise though she's anything but. Her wings are a soft grey-color mixed with fluffy white. Her twin brother Wolf is taller with the same blond hair and brown eyes. His wings are stormy grey with steely black mixed in. They are both thirteen.

Ceera, who's nine, has black hair and black eyes. She appears Chinese, but since none of us knows our parents, we can't be sure. As I said before, she's the angel. And it's not just because she can save lives. She is sweet and kind and gentle. And wise. She always has philosophical things to say. Her power is the best in our Flock. Since it's a competition between looking like whoever you want and curing cancer—Ceera probably could—Ceera's power is the best. Echo doesn't like us speaking about powers. She hates the Institute and everything it stands for. She also hates it having an effect in our lives even after we escaped it. She doesn't have any powers—that she's told us about. Unless being a badass at flying is a power.

And last but not least there's Brain. His name is pretty self explanatory. He's small with messy black hair and blue eyes. His eyes are magnified by the classic nerd glasses that he wears. They were the only ones within our price range. And Brain desperately needed them or he would fly into an airplane. His wings are black. He would seem menacing if he wasn't seven, wearing geeky glasses, and still had pink baby cheeks.

So that's our Flock. Some sick person thought it would be funny to make us into human-bird mutants. We showed them how funny it was when we blew up their institute in Louisiana almost a year ago. Since then we've gotten across the country, but they want us back. They sent these assassins guys after us that are a blend of human and panther. They are fast. Four of them ambushed us outside Southwood. We were landing behind a gas station to re-fuel when they hit us. Even with our hawk-eyes we didn't see them coming. But after the initial shock of seeing Catmen pouncing on us, we were evenly matched. Until they brought out their guns. We took cover fast, but Brain—for all his IQ—got stuck figuring out where to hide. So Echo tackled him and used herself as a human shield. I got pretty pissed when I saw the blood spreading over her new T-shirt. It had cost us almost fifteen dollars of our hard earned cash. So I took the Catmen down with the help of Mirage and Wolf. Mostly Wolf. Mirage can't become a body builder, she can only _look_ like one. Wolf is the fighter in our group. He's better than I am. It has something to do with what they did to him. My guess is wolf DNA mixed in with the bird and human. Whatever the reason, Wolf is a killer.

That was close to three days ago. Mirage got us enrolled at the high school and our first day is tomorrow. We're living in an abandoned cabin not far from the school. It's Utah, there are cabins everywhere. And mountains. Echo loves that. There are three things Echo loves: flying, mountains, and our Flock. Four actually: she loves killing anything the Institute sends after us.

Ceera and Mirage are really excited for school. I am _so_ not excited even though it was my idea.

Echo is down right against it.

"How are we supposed to keep them safe when we're all in different classes?" Echo is hell-bent on protecting our Flock. Even though there was an elementary school and a high school, Southwood was so small that classes were held in the same buildings. Essentially it was K through 12th. I tried explaining that to Echo, but she wouldn't listen. She never does. But I'm in charge so I give the orders. Not a job I would take willingly.

Echo finally saw reason and agreed to the plan that was going to happen whether or not she agreed to it. She took Mirage ad Ceera shopping for clothes so we wouldn't go to school in the same outfit day after day. I stayed in the cabin with Wolf and Brain. We had stolen our hard earned money from a gas station. Ceera had not joined in. I was scared she would tell us we would burn in Hell for holding up the gas station with fake guns. Maybe we wouldn't since they were fake guns, but still we would soon be juvenile delinquents if we kept up this lifestyle. Maybe getting an education would straighten us out. If not, at least we would know the 40—I mean 50 states of the United States of America.

Echo entered the cabin at that moment.

"But I really liked the flip flops," Ceera whined. Yes, even angels whine.

"But we really don't have the money for those flip flops. Unless you want to hold up another gas station," Echo said. Ceera's cheeks flush a bright red. Mirage snickered. I looked at Echo. She looked worn out.

"Mirage, take our bag to our room. Wolf, here's yours, Brain's, and Shane's clothes. Shane, here's food." Echo passed around the shopping bags and fell on her stomach on the moth eaten couch with a sigh of exhaustion. I knew better than to ask her if she was okay. Instead I went about sorting the food into the cabinets.

"Brain, how's the electricity coming. I have some perishables that need to be refrigerated," I said. Brain looked up from the fuse box that he was studying.

"The fuses are all intact. I'll check the wires," Brain said, adjusting his glasses as he left the cabin. That left only Echo and me in the cramped living room/kitchen/dining room. She hadn't moved since she lay down on the couch. I think she was asleep. I found detergent in the bag and put it on the washer-drier. After I put the food away I went over to the couch. Echo was wearing battered blue jeans, worn sneakers, a hoody, and a tank top. She had been wearing the same outfit for a while. Thankfully we had all taken showers recently. With freezing cold water since the heating wasn't on. Our clothes hadn't taken showers however. I could smell blood and sweat clinging to Echo's clothes. Her blood and her sweat.

I leaned down and pulled the jacket off her shoulders. She didn't move. I slid the jacket down as far as I could without disturbing her and removed the bandage from the bullet hole in the center of her back. It was the only one I could look at without taking Echo's shirt off. Her shirt covered her wings, but I could see them straining the fabric. The wound would leave a scar, but it was healing nicely. Each day Ceera checked on it to make sure and helped it along a little with her gift. I replaced the bandage and pulled Echo's jacket back over her shoulder. Just then Brain appeared in the door way.

"I fixed the wires. Is the power on?" he asked. I glanced up from Echo as the house came alive. The refrigerator hummed quietly and the lights flickered on.

"Yep," I said, moving away from Echo's side and into the kitchen, "I'll make some dinner." Echo sat up at that moment, yawning and pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"What's for dinner?" Brain asked.

"Echo got instant meals, lots of instant meals," Shane said.

"When you become a great cook, I'll get you real food, but for now that's all you get," Echo said, slowly working her shoulder. I grinned as I took out seven instant meals—we could make more if we needed to, which we probably would—and popped them in the microwave.

"What did the cashier say when you came over with almost fifty instant meals?" I asked, punching in the numbers on the microwave and turning back to Echo. I hadn't noticed her spread her wings. She kept them tucked in close, but they almost filled the small room. She was rotating her left wing, trying to work pass the stiffness in the joint. The feathers shown faintly in the light cast by the flickering bulb. I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"She asked me if I was stocking up for Armageddon," Echo said, smiling. I laughed. The buzzer on the microwave went off and I pulled out the instant meals. Echo folded her wings and called the Flock into the dinning room. Ceera came bounding out of the girl's room. She was dressed in a supper small skirt and a light blue tank top.

"Do you like it?" she asked twirling around to give us a view from every angle. Wolf grinned at her from where he lounged at the dinning room table.

"Cute," he said. Wolf was not a boy of many words. Brain glanced up at Ceera then back at his instant meal. Mirage skipped into the room, her curls bouncing. She wore a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and pink All Stars.

"We got them today. We're going to wear them to school," she explained as she sat at the table. Ceera sat next to her. I sat across from Echo with Wolf and Brain on my right.

"Did you get me anything with sparkles? You know how much I love sparkles," I said, grinning across the table at Echo.

"I got you a pink leotard and a tutu," Echo said with a half smile. We laughed. After dinner Echo called a family meeting. We sat around the fireplace. Echo settled herself between me and Wolf.

"So, tomorrow we start school. I don't know whose brilliant idea that was," she added under her breath. I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling. "Which means," she continued in a louder voice, "we will be separated for a good part of the day. Wolf and Mirage are in the same grade. So are Shane and I. Brain, Mirage explained to the vice principal that you're smart for your age"—understatement of the year—"and she agreed to move you up to Ceera's grade. I want you guys to stick together. Okay? We'll eat lunch together and meet up after school. No sports." Mirage let out a cry of protest. "Mirage," Echo said sharply. Mirage quieted down. "Now we need names." Ceera and Mirage started babbling at once. Echo raised an eyebrow and they quieted down immediately. "Our last name…what was it again,

Mirage?"

"Montana," Mirage said.

"So you can make yourself look like Hannah Montana? I don't think so." Mirage pouted. "Is it really Montana?" Echo asked.

"No, it's Cyrus," Mirage said. Echo sighed loudly, but she grinning. We had been on the run for a year and Mirage still knew who the teen pop stars are. The sad thing is, so

do I.

"It's Montgomery!" Mirage said. Ceera laughed.

"Alright, Montgomery. We need…ah…normal names."

"I'm Marissa!" Mirage said.

"I'm Cassidy!" Ceera said. Echo looked from Wolf to Brain. Wolf quirked an eyebrow. Echo pursed her lips. Wolf frowned. Echo narrowed her eyes. Echo won the silent exchange.

"Fine I'll be Kevin," Wolf muttered.

"And you Brain?" Echo asked.

"Um…Albert?" We all started laughing. I barely had enough breath to ask Echo, "What about you?" Echo was still laughing when she said, "Emma."


	2. School is as lame as this chapter title

**Chapter 2**

**Echo**

Cold sweat drenched my skin. My feet pounded out the rhythm that my heart followed. My breath came in short gasps. The trees loomed above me. Ahead of me I saw three figures. One I recognized as Shane. The two others were Catmen.

I ran faster but the forest grew longer. I couldn't reach him. One of the Catmen raised a gun. I shouted to Shane. I willed my feet to go faster. I spread my wings but

the left one dragged behind on the forest floor. The Catman fired. The bullets

punctured flesh with bone-shattering force. Shane fell to the ground. I screamed.

I woke with a short gasp. I lay on my stomach in the small bed. Ceera and Mirage lay beside me. Sweat soaked my forehead. My stomach clenched. When I got my breathing

under control, I went to the window and peeked out of the shabby, moth-eaten curtain.

The sun was inching its way over the tree line, bathing the tops of the trees

in a honey-sweet glow. Mountains peaks rouse behind the misty green expanse. The sight calmed me. I smiled at the mountains and imagined flying above them, tendrils of fog licking my face and a cold breeze lifting my wings.

I glanced at my watch it was almost 7. My family needed their sleep, but we couldn't be late for school. Not that I care that much, but I've never been to school and I was kind of looking forward to learning

something.

I got dressed in the fresh clothes that I had bought yesterday. They were nothing special like Ceera's outfits. Running shoes I had found at a used-shoe sale; skinny

jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket--my new prized possession--I had found at Marshals. I'm glad that I can change clothes every night. And I'm glad that

Shane and Wolf can too. Living with two adolescent boys for a year without

a constant supply of running water was not healthy lifestyle.

I went into the front room with my clothes from last night and put them in the washing machine. Then I started making breakfast. Not instant meals, but Pop Tarts. When I was

done with that. I woke everyone up. I woke Ceera and Mirage up by poking them,

but I got a kick out of banging pots in Shane's room. Wolf was out of bed in a

second. Brain rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Shane started yelling at

me, but at that point I was out of the room. Mirage and Ceera were laughing

their butts off in the kitchen as they ate their Pop Tarts. I grinned at them

and put the pots back.

"Echo, can I take a look at your bullet holes?" Ceera asked.

"Sure," I said. I went to the couch and took off my jacket and tank top. I have a bra underneath. Mirage made me buy her one. Ceera had pouted, but she doesn't need one. Ceera sat

on the back of the couch and peeled away the bandages. I let my wings unfurl a

bit to give her a clearer look at the wounds.

"They look good," Ceera murmured to herself. She put a cold finger next to the one in my spinal cord. I gritted my teeth as a cold wave washed down my back. Ceera's power

tingled my nerves. She did the same for the other two. Shane walked in at that

minute. Great.

"What did you do that for? We were going to get up," Shane said as he went to get his Pop Tart.

"It is almost 7:30," I said, doing my best mommy voice, "You're going to be late for your first day of school." Shane glared at me, but stopped. I was standing and

folding my wings in close. Wolf came in. I didn't hear him until he spoke.

"Whoa," was all he said. I glared at him and Shane as I pulled my shirt and jacket on. The slits in the back of each let me spread my wings, but it still felt cramped with all

that fabric over them. After I was dressed, I got a Pop Tart and perched on the

edge of the counter. The rest of my family was starting on their third or forth

at this point. Shane came to stand next to me.

"How are they?" he inquired about the bullet holes. I didn't like the rest of the Flock asking about my health, but I let Shane.

"Getting better," I said, remembered the cold brush of his fingers as he checked the one over my spine. He had thought I was asleep. I'm a good actor. I knew he would stop

if he had thought I was awake. "They're healing nicely, but Ceera says I still

can't fly." Shane gave me sympathetic look. He knew what flying meant to me.

Ironically the Institute had turned us into mutants, but if it hadn't been for them

I would never be able to do the thing I love most in the world.

"Eat," he ordered, handing me two more Pop Tarts. I ate.

After breakfast we grabbed our new backpacks and headed to school. I felt so normal, walking to school with my family. The only thing that reminded me that I wasn't normal

was the ache in my shoulder where the strap of my bag rubbed against my wound

and Ceera who was bounding into the air like a deer on steroids.

"Ceera," I called. Ceera looked behind her mid leap.

"What?" she asked as she landed and prepared to jump again.

"You can't do that," I explained, "None of us can," I added, looking at my family. "You can't do anything that will suggest we're not normal." Ceera pouted, but her dark

face lit up when she saw a blue jay roosting on a branch above our heads.

"Hello!" she called. The blue jay cocked its head and took flight.

We finally reached the school yard. The school looked like two Ls shoved together. The elementary school was on the left and the high school was on the right. In the middle were

the main offices.

"We need to go see the vice principal to get our schedules," Mirage explained. Thankfully she looked like herself. Perfect ringlets, big brown eyes—made bigger by the makeup

she made me buy for her and Ceera—soft pink lips, angelic face. Mirage is a

devil. All evidence to the contrary.

"Alright," Shane said, as I hesitated. I don't usually hesitate, but faced with a school filled with unfamiliar people got me a little jittery. Cut me some slack I grew up in a dog crate. "Lets go." Shane led the way

into the building. I trailed at the back of the group. Ceera fell back to walk

beside me. She was in the outfit she had worn to dinner last night. Her hair

was held back with barrettes. I can't believe I wasted precious money on

barrettes and makeup.

"It's going to be fine," Ceera whispered, taking my hand, "I'll look after Brain—Albert." I smiled at her. Brain walked ahead with Wolf. He was explaining dark matter to Wolf. Wolf looked like he was trying hard to understand.

Shane led us into the main office. The receptionist looked up and frowned in surprise when she saw us. Brown haired, brown eyed Shane. Blond haired, brown eyed Wolf and

Mirage. Dark haired, dark Asian

eyed Ceera. Black haired, blue eyed Brain. And me. The only tanned one in the

group—beside from Ceera, but she doesn't really count as tan. With my white blond hair and green eyes I look

like a kid whose parents tried to genetically engineer me to be the perfect

supermodel. Probably because I am a genetically engineered kid. Just not a

supermodel. I missed out on the height gene.

Shane stepped forward and took charge. "We're the Montgomery children. Our mother was here yesterday to enroll us."

"Yes," the secretary said, "Um…where is your mother?"

"She couldn't be here today," Shane said. The secretary nodded.

"The vice principal is in a meeting. I have your schedules here. Your mother didn't give any names." We gave our names. Our normal names. The secretary wrote them down

and handed us our schedules. "Have a nice day," she said and we left the

office. I looked down at my schedule. My first class was English in 22A. Wherever that was.

"Alright," I said addressing the group. They all looked up from their schedules. "Stick together, don't get into fights, and learn something," I said, "Br—Albert, Cassidy,

Marissa, and Kevin, you're in the elementary school building. Shane and I are

in the high school. We'll meet for lunch in the Cafeteria." A sign on the wall

pointed up a flight of stairs to the caf. I gave them each a hug. Except Shane

who I would be with all day. Wolf stood stiffly as I wrapped my arms around

him. Ceera jumped into my arms. Brain looked ready to get to class and Mirage

hugged me tight, but tried to keep a serious face as she did so. They walked

off in a group towards the elementary side. Ceera waved over her shoulder as

they left.

"You're going to see them at lunch," Shane said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Lets get to class. We have so much to learn," I said with fake excitement. Shane snorted and we walked off together to the high school.

I have never been in a school so I had no idea what to expect. Lockers lined the walls with doors every twenty feet or so. Kids filled the hallway. I stopped before I

went more than two feet. You see, I have a confession. I'm claustrophobic.

Deathly claustrophobic. I hate buildings and I hate buildings filled with

people. It's so…confining. I want the

outdoors. The sky.

Shane knew this and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He steered me through the crowd, looking for room 22A I think. I was trying to remember how to breath. When

we're outside, in the sky, on the run, I'm in my element. Here in school, with

people surrounding me and no escape in sight, I got scared. Really scared. Shane

understood. He had been in those crates too. When it felt like there was no hope

in the world. Just you and the bars. And the men and women in white coats with

needles, treating us like the animals 2% of our DNA made us into.

Kids turned to stare at us. They had been in school together for close to a month now—it's mid October—and they knew a new face when they saw one. Shane guided me through the

crowd as the kids broke into whispers. Finally, after what felt like years, we

reached 22A. Shane opened the door and I followed him in. The room was

blessedly empty. Except for a large woman with curly brown hair. She looked up

when we enter. Shane took his arm away from my shoulders.

"You must be the new kids," the woman said, hurrying over to us, "I'm Mrs. Murphy." She held out a hand to Shane, which he shook, saying "Shane" as he did so. I took the hand

as she offered it and muttered my normal name under my breath. Mrs. Murphy directed us

to our chairs as she explained the course.

"We're reading the Catcher and the Rye. Have you heard of it?" she asked as she handed out the small book. I looked at the cover. There was a

carousel on it. I looked at Shane.

"No," Shane said.

"You haven't…" Mrs. Murphy stuttered. We had barely spent a year in the outside world. For the first fourteen years of my life I was either in a cage or a slab of metal with

needles being poked into me. They had taught us how to read, but nothing

edifying. Not that Mrs. Murphy knew any of that.

"Well." Mrs. Murphy collected herself, "We're on Chapter 3. You'll need to catch up." She turned her back on us and walked to the front of the room. I stared from the

book to Mrs. Murphy to Shane and back to the book. Shane looked equally

confused. Apparently we weren't worth her time if we hadn't heard of the

Catcher and the Rye.

The bell rang and the door to the classroom opened. Kids poured in. They gave us curious looks as they sat in their assigned seats. When the class was settled, Mrs. Murphy

addressed us.

"We have new students today," she said, "Shane and Emma Montgomery." Heads swiveled and their owners took us in with a range of emotion. I don't like people I don't

know. That's why I like to avoid public places. I love my family, but they were

about it.

I looked at the girls first. They looked at me. Or Shane. According to Mirage Shane is hot. That had never occurred to me before, but these girls seemed to be thinking of him that

way. I could see it on their faces. I could also see that they didn't like me

for whatever reason. I don't get the whole teenage girl thing. I heard people

talking about it in the mall or wherever the Flock touched down for a day. Is the average teenage girl really hostile,

backstabbing, devious, and manipulative? I wouldn't

know since I'm not the average teenage girl.

The boys seemed less hostile towards me than the girls. Is it vain to think you're pretty? Mirage and Ceera think I'm pretty. Maybe I am. I don't spend a lot of time in

front of mirrors.

As I stared from face to face I decided that I really did not like people. They immediately put you into one of two categories: prey or predator. I have a lot of experience with

this. I'm usually in the prey category until it comes down to a fight in which

case I'm the predator. At that moment I was getting some serious "prey" vibes

directed towards me.

Mrs. Murphy ignored us for the rest of the class. As she spoke, I gazed out the window. The sky was an overcast gray. But I'd rather be there than here. Shane caught my

eye and smiled knowingly. I smiled sadly back and turned back to the window.

The bell finally rang. I nearly jumped out of my seat it startled me so badly. The girl next to me was also out of her seat in an instance. She was small with brown hair,

brown eyes, and lighter brown skin. She smiled as I made eye contact with her,

but she slipped around me and went to talk to Shane.

"Hi. I'm Megan. Do you need someone to show you to your next class?" the girl asked.

"That would be great. Emma and I have math now. Where's that?" Shane asked. I slid my new book into my bag, and went to stand behind Shane.

"You have math?" Megan giggled, "So do I. I'll take you there." Megan and Shane walked together out of the room. Megan was doing most of the talking. She sounded like the

Energizer Bunny on a sugar high. I followed Shane, ignoring the chattering

around me.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I looked around, surprised that anyone had noticed me. I was doing my best to become invisible. For once I wish the Institute had given me a

power. Invisibility would be more than welcomed at the moment."I'm Nick," said

the boy. He was cute with close-cropped blond hair and blue

eyes. He was taller than me by a few inches. Almost as tall as Shane.

"Oh, I'm Emma," I said

"Emma," he said, like he was testing the name, "I was in English with you and I heard your brother talking with Megan. I have math, too."

"Really," I said, "Um, what do you do in math?"

"We're studying geometry," Nick explained as we went through the halls. I looked around and spotted Shane ahead of us, still talking with Megan.

"Cool." What the hell is geometry? Don't judge me.

"Cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, cool."

"So, where are you from?" Nick asked. I think he was a little shocked that I would find geometry "cool". I think it sounds pointless. Would it save your neck if a Catman had a

gun pointed at you? Didn't think so.

"Louisiana." Which was true, I am from Louisiana. Born and bred.

"Really, why are you in Utah?" Good question. Why am I in Utah? Oh that's right, because I'm the run from evil scientists who want their lab rats back. Dead or alive.

"My mother is studying birds." Sure why not? There are birds in Utah. And part-birds-part-human. We reached the math class room. Nick held the door for

me. I entered the class room and took an empty seat that Nick pointed me to. He

sat in front of me. Shane sat on my left and Megan sat on my right. I was about

to talk to Shane when Megan caught my attention by leaning towards me.

"Where did you go to school before Southwood?" she asked.

"I was home schooled actually," I said.

"Oh, really? How many brothers and sisters to you have?" she asked.

"Two sisters. Three brothers."

"Wow. Did your parents plan to have that many or did it just happen?" Megan hadn't picked up on the fact that Shane and I looked nothing alike nor had she seen the rest of

my family.

"Actually, we're adopted. And my mother isn't married." Megan stared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. You didn't no differently."

"So you and Shane…aren't really brother and sister?" I stared at her. No, we weren't brother and sister, but when the boy in the cage next to you is the only living

creature that isn't trying to stick needles into you, thoughts of not being

related don't cross your mind.

"Well, I've always thought of him as my brother," I said. Megan smiled as the teacher called the class to order.

In forty five minutes I learned all I needed to know about geometry: it is completely unnecessary in the real world. Maybe in a classroom it was convenient to know the area of a triangle, but in the real world? Not at all. Take my word for it.


	3. Ahfreakingmazing

Chapter 3

Mirage

School is ah-freaking-mazing. I love all my classes and I met two girls who are really nice, Melly and Kara, and a boy asked me _to the dance_, and my teachers are really nice and I don't have a lot of homework tonight--so far at least--and....

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Yes, I think that's a good place to start. After Echo had given me a hug--I don't usually let her, but I needed to make her feel better--I walked with Wolf to our first class, History. The hall was jammed pack with kids, running around, laughing, talking. I was totally in my element. All these people. I love being the center of attention. Echo hates people. She was, seriously, having a nervous breakdown at the mall. That's why I was able to get the makeup and the bra. I waited until we were in the biggest crowds and begged until Echo cracked. I'm so devious.

I smiled at every boy I passed, fluttering my eyelashes and acting coy and innocent just like the magazines I had taken from the gas station said. When Wolf and I finally reached the classroom, I was almost positive that every boy I had passed was practically drooling over me. Don't tell Echo, but this morning I had used a little bit of my power to make my curls and makeup perfect. I could hold the effect until after school. I have gotten really good at using my power lately because I use it a lot. Do not tell Echo. She will be so mad at me.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Parker. You must be the new students," said the tall, quite possibly at one point might have been handsome but now has no hair and a pot belly man. I stepped forward. Wolf wasn't about to take charge of the socializing--that's my area of expertise and I'm good.

"Hi, I'm Marissa and this is my brother Kevin," I said, extending my hand. Echo had refused to buy nail polish--I was surprised. I thought I had cracked her--but I had gotten the makeup so it was OK.

"Welcome to 7th grade history. We're studying the Atlantic exploration era. Here's the book. We have a test this Friday. You won't need to take it since I won't expect you to know the material by then," Mr. Parker said, handing us our textbooks. We thanked him--well, I did Wolf didn't say anything.

The bell rang at that moment and kids came rushing in. A smile blossomed on my face and I took a seat in the middle of the classroom. I sat there, soaking up the normalness of the situation before a voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Hi," a small girl with big blue eyes and brown hair said, "I'm Melly. You're new here."

"Yes, my family just moved here," I said, flashing a smile, "I'm Marissa," I added.

"I'm Kara. That's care-a, not the other pronunciation." The girl sitting in front of Melly made a face to show how she felt about the other pronunciation.

"History can be a bore at times," Melly said, "But don't worry, Mr. Parker wouldn't notice an elephant rampaging around his classroom, let alone a few notes being passed." Melly winked and turned to look at Mr. Parker as he called the class to order. I couldn't believe. All ready I had made friends who wanted to pass notes with me. School couldn't get any better.

Halfway through Mr. Parker's lecture about some prince navigator, I decided that I preferred the social element of school, rather than the learning part. Thankfully, Melly came to my rescue. She slipped a folded sheet of paper onto my desk. I flipped the note open and read through it quickly.

_Dance on Friday. You going?_

Ohmygod. My first dance. I seriously thought I was going to skyrocket out of my chair. _Of course_. I scribbled back hurriedly. With a huge smiley face for added affect.

_Awesome. Kara and I are meeting at my house before the dance. Do you want to come over???????? I would love it if you did. My mom loves it when I bring home company._ I stared down at the note.

_I'll have to check with my sister. _

_I hope you can come __. Who's your sis? She'll probably have a date!_ Echo was probably scaring off every boy in the school right now with her evil glare.

_Emma Montgomery. She's 16. I seriously doubt she'll get a date. _I slipped the note to Melly. Melly read it over quickly and grinned at me. At that moment the bell rang.

"Why won't she get a date?" Melly asked.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"My big sister, Emma," I said as I walked to the door with my new best friends. Wolf trailed behind us like a hound dog. I love him, but sometimes he's down right awkward. "She's not really into socializing." Echo might look like she walked out of a magazine—God, I am so jealous of her—but she doesn't act like she did.

"What did you have next?" Kara asked. I tugged out my schedule and looked it over.

"Science," I said. I looked back at Wolf. He nodded. Sometimes I think we can read each other's minds.

"So do we," Kara and Melly said at the same time. They linked their arms with mine and we walked down the hall to the science classroom.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder as I was shoving my books into my locker. I looked up and instantly switched on the coyest smile in my arsenal.

"Hi," the boy said. He was tall with wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes. I thought I was going to melt right there. _Keep it cool, Mirage_.

"Hi," I said.

"We're in the same English class," he said. Like I couldn't recognize the cutest boy in school. I searched my memory, hoping I could come up with his name.

"You're Will, right?" I asked.

"And you're Marissa," he said. I smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday."

"I'd love to." Wow, Mirage, that was real cool.

Will grinned. "Could I have your number?" he asked. I bit my lip. This was when I wished I had nudged Echo to get me a cell phone.

"I'm going to my friend's house before the dance. Do you want to just meet outside the school?"

"Sure," Will said, "We can meet on the steps at eight."

"Sounds great," I said. Will smiled and walked over to his friends. He looked back once and I smiled. He grinned at me and walked off with his friends.

"Oh. My. God. That was Will Driscoll." I turned around at the sound of Melly's voice. "He is so hot," she gushed.

"What did he say?" Kara asked.

"He asked me to the dance," I squealed. I felt like I was on Cloud 9 and that's saying something because I've been way up there before. Literally.

Kara and Melly walked me to lunch. By the time we reached the Caf I felt like I had been interrogated. They had wheedled out every little detail and cross-examined them from every angle.

We grabbed our food—I decided then and there that I needed to bring my own food. Can you say _ew_?

"There's my sister," I said, pointing across the Caf to the table that Echo sat at. Shane sat with her, of course, but there were other people there to. A boy and girl. Wow, Echo was making polite conversation. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself to make sure.

"Which one's your sister?" Kara asked, scanning the Caf.

"The blonde," I said.

"You need to be a little more specific," Kara said.

"The one walking towards us."

"Oh my God. She is really hot," Melly said. Echo looked like she was walking down the runway. Her blonde hair trailed behind her. Her perfect body swayed. Her green eyes glittered. Boys turned towards her and ogled her perfection.

Jealousy gnawed at my stomach. How could she be so damn perfect?

"Marissa, Kevin," Echo said. Even her voice was perfect. "Do you want to sit with us?" She gestured towards the table where Shane was.

"Do you guys want to?" I asked Melly and Kara.

"Oh," Echo said, as if she had just seen my friends. "Hi."

"Hi," Melly said. Yes, worship the ground Echo walks on because she is a goddess and you will never ever be anything like her.

"We'd love to sit with you," Kara said. Echo smiled. We walked over to her table.

"Hi," Shane said.

"Hi," Kara said. I could smell flirtation a mile away. Please don't go there, Kara, he's spoken for—not that he knew that.

I introduced Melly and Kara. Echo introduced Nick and Megan. Nick was cute and Megan was very pretty. I could tell she was eyeing Shane.

Soon Brain and Ceera joined our table. Brain couldn't stop talking about everything he was learning.

It was fun. The whole Flock was together at one table with other people. No one was trying to kill us.

It was over too soon. We had to go to our classes.

"Um, Echo," I said as we dumped our food. I was out of earshot of my friends.

"What has been bothering you, Mirage?" Was she psychic, too?

"There's a dance on Friday. Can I please go?" I asked in one breath. Echo looked down at me and sighed.

"I don't know, Mirage," she said.

"I'll be safe. I promise. Someone asked me," I said in a small whisper.

"Who?" Echo asked.

"A really cute boy, who is really popular?" I said. "Can I please please _please_ go?"

"You already said yes to him, didn't you?" Echo said.

"Maybe," I muttered. Echo smiled, lovingly.

"We'll see. We should get to class."


	4. Dance or No Dance

Chapter 4

Echo

For the rest of the day all I could think of was that stupid dance. Mirage would probably die if she couldn't go. On the walk home all she could talk about was her new friends, her dance date, and what she wanted to wear to the dance. She made certain that I knew that it was civic duty to take her shopping again.

"I don't have anything to wear. I will not show up to my first dance in scruffy jeans and a t-shirt." She spoke as if she was going. I still hadn't made up my mind, but it seemed the only way to stop her from going was to tie her up. Being Flock leader was fun until I had to make these types of decisions: dance or no dance. I was leaning towards dance. How pathetic am I?

We sat around the dining room table doing our homework. It was kind of funny to look up and see everyone pouring over their books. I had promised to get us a movie if we finished our homework by seven. No one would pass up the chance to watch a movie. Mirage leaned towards me. I glanced up from my geometry homework.

"Have you decided?" she whispered. I sighed.

"Where is everyone with their homework?" I asked.

"I'm done," Wolf said, leaning back in his chair with a grin. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah and I'm the President of the United States."

"I'm done," Ceera said.

"Good job, sweetie," I said. Ceera smiled.

"Why do you believe her and not me?" Wolf asked.

"Ceera doesn't know how to lie. You, on the other hand, are a very accomplished liar." Ceera gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm done," Shane said.

"Do you believe him?" Wolf asked.

I frowned. "Whatever. It's not like we're going to be in school much longer." The Flock cheered, except for Brain who hadn't looked up from his textbook.

"Mirage, do you want to come with me to pick out a movie?" I asked.

"Yes," Mirage said, bounding to her feet. We left the cabin.

"Can you fly yet?" Mirage asked. I looked up at the sky. The setting sun cast a golden glow over the trees. God, I missed it.

"Probably," I said, "We'll fly home. It's not dark enough yet." Mirage and I walked down the wooded path together. We were quiet for a while.

"So," Mirage said. Patience was not one of her virtues.

"Here's the thing, Mirage. I want to let you go--"

"Then why won't you let me?" Mirage cried. I stopped and looked down at her.

"Let me finish," I said, "There are going to be some rules that you have to follow to the letter. First, we're home by ten. Second, if I say we're leaving even if we've been there for only a few minutes, we go. Third..." I fumbled around for another rule. "Have fun?" Mirage squealed with delight and threw her arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much," she said.

It took us almost an hour to walk into town. I let Mirage pick out the movie, but I also rented a fall back plan just in case "Mean Girls" didn't fly with the boys.

It was dark by the time we left the video store. We found a deserted road and took off from there. It felt good to fly again. My left wing hurt a little, but not enough to keep me on the ground.

We landed silently in front of the cabin and went inside. The Flock sat around the table, arguing. I could tell it was a playful argument. The subject, however, was unknown to me.

"We have movies," I said, holding up the movies.

"And popcorn," Mirage said.

We ended up watching both movies. It was almost eleven when we finally went to bed.

Thankfully, no dreams haunted my sleep that night.


End file.
